Teasing You
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Oneshot Yunjae yang tercipta dari foto paha mulus JJ di IG. Feel free to read! Warning : PWP, NC21, yaoi, boyxboy


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

WARNING : FF YUNJAE, YAOI, DELUSI, HURT, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE YOU READ? **I don't give a shit! :D**

.

.

.

Malam ini Seoul tengah diguyur hujan lebat. Di salah satu bangunan pencakar langit yang ada di tengah kota, terdapat seorang namja mungil yang tengah duduk menekuk tubuhya di pinggir ruangan sembari memainkan ponsel miliknya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut saat melihat sambungan teleponnya tak juga diangkat oleh seseorang yang beberapa hari ini terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Jemari mungil itu tidak berhenti men-dial nomor cepat yang ada di ponselnya itu hingga beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya panggilan teleponya tersambung.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Pulang..." bisik namja cantik itu lirih.

"Boo..." desah suara dari seberang.

"Aku sedang ada rapat sekarang. Besok pagi aku akan pulang ke Seoul"

"Bogoshipo..." kini suara namja cantik itu terdengar semakin serak.

Hal ini membuat namja yang ada di seberang telepon itu mengernyit tidak nyaman. Dia tahu jika namja cantik itu kesepian. Sudah lima hari mereka tidak bertemu dan dia sendiri juga merindukan namja cantik itu setengah mati.

"Jangan menangis baby..." namja tampan itu berusaha menenangkan namja cantik itu saat dia mulai mendengar isakan lirih.

"Yunnie...hikss...aku merindukanmu..."

Hati namja tampan itu mencelos.

Dia sangat membenci keadaan ini.

"Baby...aku akan pulang besok okay? Hanya beberapa jam lagi dan kita akan bertemu kembali. Bagaimana kalau aku membawakanmu boneka hello kitty sebagai oleh-oleh? Aku akan membelikanmu yang paling besar dan limited edition. Bagaimana?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari namja cantik itu dan hal ini membuat namja tampan itu semakin gelisah.

"Jaejoong...?"

"Baiklah..." sahutan lirih itu membuat hatinya lega. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil menenangkan kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang dengan cepat besok"

"...Ne..."

"Jaejoong aku mencintaimu" bisik namja tampan itu tulus.

"Nado..."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Sekarang tidurlah baby...sampai bertemu besok"

"Ne. Selamat malam Yunnie..."

"Selamat malam baby..."

.

.

.

Jung Yunho.

Pria tampan berusia 31 tahun itu menghela nafasnya berat kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki ruang rapat. Setelah mendengarkan suara manis pujaan hatinya dia kembali berusaha untuk fokus pada rapat dewan direksi yang sempat ditundanya. Mata musangnya yang tajam memperhatikan setiap detail dokumen yang ada di depanya dengan serius. Dia ingin menyelesaikan rapat ini secepatnya dan kembali menghubungi Jaejoong.

Brrsshhh

Duarr!

Saat itulah dia melihat kilatan cahaya terang dari jendela kaca ruanganya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia baru menyadari jika malam ini tengah hujan lebat disertai petir di Busan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Seoul?

Hati namja tampan itu semakin tidak tenang.

Untuk itukah Jaejoong menghubunginya?

Pria tampan itu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk segera menyudahi rapat bulanan tersebut dan menyerahkanya pada sekretarisnya.

"Kau urus semuanya Park Yoochun. Jika ada hal yang mendesak kau bisa menghubungiku"

"Tapi Yun-"

"Aku harus pulang"

"Yah! Jung Yunho!"

Pria tampan itu tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari tangan kananya itu dan langsung saja melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju lantai dasar. Kaki jenjangnya langsung berjala menuju sebuah mobil dimana sopirnya telah menunggu disana. Dia langsung memerintahkan sopirnya untuk membawanya ke Seoul saat itu juga meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam.

Dia begitu bodoh karena tidak langsung mengerti keinginan kekasihnya.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang bocah cantik berusia 18 tahun yang merupakan anak dari kakak angkatanya selama kuliah dulu. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong meninggal pada suatu peristiwa perampokan yang sadis saat bocah manis itu masih berusia 5 tahun. Kejadian pahit itu terjadi saat hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong trauma dan selalu ketakutan disaat cuaca seperti ini datang.

Sudah sejak hari senin lalu Yunho berada di Busan untuk pembangunan cabang baru perusahaanya dan meningalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Biasanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja namun jika suasananya seperti ini...

 _Its totally not fine._

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu dan akhirnya Yunho sampai di apartemenya sekitar pukul 2.00 dini hari.

Pria tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya kemudian langsung bergegas menuju apartemenya di lantai atas bangunan megah itu. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk setelah menjalani perjalanan jauh, Yunho berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Jaejoong?"

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamarnya namun tidak menemukan bocah cantik itu.

Yunho sudah membesarkan Jaejoong sejak bocah cantik itu masih kecil. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong merupakan pasangan kawin lari yang tidak disetujui oleh orang tua ayah Jaejoong. Oleh karena itu saat keduanya meninggal hanya ada Yunho yang datang ke pemakaman mereka. Saat dirinya melihat sosok mungil tanpa dosa bocah itu, dia memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong bersamanya.

Krek

Yunho membuka pintu lemari pakaianya dan menemukan bocah cantik itu tertidur disana. Meringkuk layaknya kucing dengan sebuah boneka kelinci usang di pelukanya.

"Boo..."

Suara Yunho tercekat di tenggorokanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan namja cantik itu. Dia menundukan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan Jaejoong. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipi tembam bocah itu dimana masih tercetak jelas bekas air mata yang masih basah.

Srakk

Yunho menelusupkan tanganya di tengkuk dan kaki bocah cantik itu kemudian mengangkatnya menuju ranjang. Dengan sangat hati-hati Yunho menurunkan tubuh kurus itu kemudian menyelimutinya dengan lembut. Pria tampan itu lantas membuka jas miliknya kemudian melonggarkan dasinya. Dipandanginya wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat mengernyit tidak nyaman. Yunho tahu jika bocah cantik itu pasti tengah bermimpi buruk.

"Hikss..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam selimut kemudian merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukanya.

"Shhh...Jaejoongie gwenchana...aku disini" bisik namja tampan itu menenangkan.

"Hikss...ung...Yunnie...?"

"Ya, aku disini sayang" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut.

Bocah cantik itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Manik hitam cantik itu akhirnya terbuka lebar mendapati sosok tampan itu ada di depanya. Beberapa kali Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu untuk mengetahui apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan.

"Apakah Joongie bermimpi?"

"Tidak baby...kau tidak bermimpi..." senyum Yunho pada bocah cantik itu.

Dia bisa melihat bola mata Jaejoong kembali berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian bocah cantik itu telah bergulir menubruknya dan memeluknya erat hingga membuatnya susah bernafas.

Tapi Yunho tidak pernah keberatan.

Dia menyukai sifat manja Jaejoong padanya.

Sangat menyukainya malah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

"Hmm~ hm~"

Bibir mungil semerah darah itu bergumam kecil ketika si empunya tengah merasa gembira. Jaejoong meletakkan telur mata sapi yang baru saja digorengnya di atas dua buah sandwich sederhana dengan beberapa sayuran. Bocah cantik itu kemudian memasak sedikit air untuk membuat kopi. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk beruang kesayanganya yang telah rela menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk menemaninya tidur malam itu.

Grepp

"Oh?"

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya memberat. Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari perutnya dari belakang.

"Yunnie lapar?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Jemari lentik itu menyisir rambut kekasihnya yang terlihat acak-acakan khas orang baru saja bangun tidur. Yunho menggumam lemah kemudian melesakkan wajahnya di pundak Jaejoong. Mencoba mencuri wangi tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Yunie mandi dulu...Joongie sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya..." perintah Jaejoong sambil mengendikan bahunya karena geli.

"Arraso...sebentar saja Jaejoong-ah..."

Lengan kekar itu semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Kegiatan sepele di pagi hari seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya senang hingga rela menempuh perjalanan selama 3 jam penuh dari Busan to Seoul tanpa istirahat.

Wangi tubuh Jaejoong selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Ungg...Yunnie..."

Pelukan sederhana itu berubah menjadi lebih menuntut ketika bibir Yunho mulai menyentuh kulitnya. Bocah cantik itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat kecupan-kecupan kecil itu berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan yang menjalar menuju leher putihnya.

Ctak

Tangan Yunho dengan cekatan mematikan kompor di depanya saat bibirnya mulai tak mau lepas dari kulit bayi Jaejoong.

"Ssshh...akhhh..." ringis Jaejoong ketika tangan besar Yunho memasuki kaosnya dan meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

Bocah cantik itu merasakan benda pusaka namja tampan itu mulai menggembung keras di belakangnya. Hal ini membuat Jaejong menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Joongie ikut saja ke Jepang..."

"Tapi kau masih harus sekolah besok Boo..."

"Tapi besok hanya ada class meeting Yunnie. Tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ujian kami sudah selesai" rengek Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan simpulan dasi Yunho.

"Tapi tetap saja daftar hadir siswa tetap berjalan sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau membolos"

Aishh!

Kembali lagi si Jung Yunho yang kolot.

Memang kenapa kalau dia membolos? Di sekolah juga dia tidak ada pekerjan yang pasti. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya melihat temanya bermain bola atau mendengarkan temanya bergossip.

"Lain kali kalau kau sudah libur aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Janji"

Yunho mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat merajuk.

.

.

.

Di bandara...

"Pesawat anda delay 30 menit tuan Jung"

Pria tampan itu menghela nafasnya berat. Sepertinya dia harus menunggu beberapa waktu untuk bisa berangkat malam ini.

Yunho kembali mendudukkan pantatnya di ruang tunggu bandara kemudian mulai menghubungi kekasihnya. Dia berniat untuk melakukan video call dengan Jaejoong untuk menghabiskan waktu. Namun sambungan teleponya tak juga diangkat.

Pria tampan itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

Dia menghubunginya beberapa kali namun Jaejoong tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian notifikasi dari akun SNS milik kekasihnya itu berdenting beberapa kali di ponselnya.

"Mwo?!"

Yunho yang diam-diam mengikuti akun Jaejoong dengan sebuah akun rahasia dibuat melotot dengan postingan yang baru saja di-upload oleh namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mengunggah beberapa foto dirinya yang tengah tidur di atas ranjang putih apartemen mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan foto pertama dan kedua. Namun di foto ketiganya Jaejoong terlihat tidak sadar telah memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya yang terekspos bebas karena dirinya hanya menggunakan sebuah hot pants pendek yang ketat.

Demikian pula dengan status berbahaya yang ditulisnya :

"Yunnie meninggalkanku lagi. Tidak ada seorang pun di rumah. Selamat tidur semuanya~"

Bagaimana bisa dia begitu ceroboh eoh?

Yunho tahu jika apartemen mereka memiliki keamanan yang sangat baik. Tapi tetap saja dengan tingkah polos Jaejoong semuanya bisa berubah menjadi berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang berpura-pura datang dan menculiknya?

Yunho menggeram frustasi.

"Hyungsik-ah!"

"Ne tuan Jung"

"Kau jemput Jaejoong sekarang. Pastikan dia membawa baju ganti untuk tiga hari ke depan"

"Baik tuan"

Pria bermata musang itu mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa ini bisa saja adalah ulah Jaejoong agar dia tidak meninggalkanya.

Bocah nakal itu!

Tidak sepolos yang dia kira.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

Ehehe~

Kaki mungil itu berlarian sepanjang bandara Incheon menuju salah satu gate yang akan membawanya ke Jepang. Gayanya yang simple dan wajahnya yang cantik membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya tersenyum memuja. Jaejoong terlihat imut dengan pakaian casual sederhana dan juga boneka kelinci bernama Bbu-Bbu yang tidak pernah ketinggalan di pelukanya.

"Yunnie~"

Bocah cantik itu langsung disambut oleh muka masam Yunho yang kini tengah memandangnya dingin.

"Waeyo~?" rengek Jaejoong seimut mungkin kemudian menggesekan kepalanya di dada namja tampan itu.

"Kau sengaja melakukanya kan?"

"Melakukan apa~?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura bodoh.

Bocah cantik itu memainkan kancing jas Yunho dan menekan-nekannya layaknya tombol on/off. Saat Yunho tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun Jaejoong akhirnya mendongak ke atas dan menemukan wajah Yunho masih masam. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah dan akhirnya berjinjit pelan.

Cup

Bibir mungil itu menempel di bibir namja tampan itu selama beberapa detik. Hal ini membuat pengawal Yunho dan beberapa orang yang ada disana menjadi salah tingkah.

Jaejoong menyudahi kecupanya kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja tampan itu.

"Eung...Yunnie ayo..." bisiknya malu.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya menerima kekalahan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tetap marah jika disuguhi tingkah manis seperti itu.

"Ayo kemana?" balas namja tampan itu ketus.

Namun tangan besarnya tetap meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong kemudian membawanya bersamanya menuju pesawat yan akan membawa mereka ke Jepang.

Ck...

.

.

.

We all know Kim Jaejoong.

.

He's such a tease!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Bubble's note**

Anyeooooong!

Hihihi sudah lama kita tidak beryadong-yadong riaaaaa. Otteeeee? Kurang hot? Ambil bon cabe hehehe.

Akhir-akhir ini kelakuan mamak semakin cabe yaa hahaha. Tapi gpp sih asal semuanya buat babe. Ini bubble tetiba bikin NC. Bubble malu sebenarnya, jadi yang udah baca tolong tinggalkan jejak ya. Silahkan komentar di bawah. Jadi biar bubble ndak merasa yadong sendirian. Komen lho yaa, kalo tidak bubble bakal kapok bikin yang seperti ini lagi.

Yang beli buku masih bisa yaa, chat me di whatshap 085649254090 atau di line : bubble-nim9095. Uyeee see you next time yaaa!

Mumumu~


End file.
